Ocular Phenotyping Core 7. Project/Summary Abstract Non-invasive assessment of eye structure and function is essential to both basic and translational research in vision science. Widely used technologies include slit lamp for biomicroscopy of anterior and posterior segment, electroretinography (ERG, for massed retinal signal separable into components), optical coherence tomography (OCT) for display of layered tissues in posterior and anterior segments, imaging of the fundus via multiple modes of visualization (color, autofluorescence, dye-based angiography, infrared reflectance), and optokinetic nystagmus (to assess visuomotor control, visual acuity and contrast sensitivity). In response to growing UAB vision researcher needs, a new ?Ocular Phenotyping Core? was established to encompass a comprehensive suite of instrumentation and to provide the necessary support for a qualified PhD staff member to assist in accurate ocular phenotyping. Specific instruments include Bioptigen 840 nm SD-OCT and Micron IV digital fundus camera for small animals, Spectralis SDOCT for large animals and human donor eyes, and Optomotry optokinetic nystagmus in small animals including mice and zebrafish. This core will support 15 UAB Vision Scientists, including 13 with planned moderate to extensive use and 9 who are currently NEI R01-funded. Review of publications during the two years prior to this application reveals excellent productivity using these collaboratively purchased instruments, justifying the formalizing of these activities as a core. The Director and Associate Director of this proposed core have extensive publication experience in electroretinography and OCT validation/ interpretation, respectively. New directions for the core include the establishment of MRI imaging for calcium flux in rodent eyes. Additionally an ?Ocular Phenotyping Fair? will be implemented to identify new ocular mouse models through full ocular phenotyping screens of mouse models generated by non-ocular scientists that were originally generated to answer questions pertinent to thier organ systems of interest.